Ryou's Prelude
by shadowheart378
Summary: This will mostlikely be my only G rated fanfic...anyway its a year after the Battle City Finals and Ryou write'sdown his side of what happened...ok this is lame!just read the story!


Yugi: "so when r u going to START the actual story?"  
  
Me: "when I finish Seto's and Malik's Prelude's."  
  
Yugi: "oh..so how come Yami, Bakura and Marik aren't in it?"  
  
Me: "I never said they wern't in it.."  
  
Yugi: "ok..so..who's Seto's to be girlfriend?"  
  
Me: "a chareter I made up..basicly ur cousin."  
  
Yugi: "WHAT!?"  
  
Me: "what.the two would be a perfact match.trust me.."  
  
Yugi: "I'll try."  
  
Me: "NOW! On with Ryou's Prelude!"  
  
Disclaimer: "I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will!" T_T  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was trapped. Trapped in my own mind. I couldn't escape no matter how hard I tried. I only knew that there was another spirit inside my mine, controlling me. His name was Bakura. I didn't know him well but I felt like I knew him from some where.  
  
For what seemed weeks I pondered on that thought. I knew he looked like myself. Were we the same person? I didn't know. All I knew was that he was after all of the Millennium Items.  
  
Some times I watched Bakura talk to this person named "Marik". I was confused yet scared. Besides I only say them talk in the back of my mind. It was kind of like a dream. No. Nightmare. But by just watching the Spirit of the Millennium Ring I saw that he needed me in some way.  
  
One day without warning I was released from my mind. As I took control I felt sharp pain my arm. I clasped to my knees. I was now even more confused. The next think I noticed was that I was in a Duel. But who was I Dueling agents? I then saw Yugi (Yami) his face was full of worry and shock. I trembled in pain.  
  
"Yugi.Help."  
  
I heard myself say. I felt like I was getting weaker by the second. Yugi (Yami) just stood there thinking of what to do sense he couldn't come to my aid.  
  
"Someone please help me.I'm not well.I-I need to lay down and rest."  
  
I heard myself say once again. I then felt some one watching over me. I didn't know who but the next thing I knew was I saw the Millennium Ring start to shimmer brightly. I was then again trapped in my mind. But someone else was there. The Spirit of the Millennium Ring was holding me in a protective manner. I looked up at him. I saw him sneer or was he wincing? I then I saw the impossible, the Spirit then faded away into oblivion.  
  
"BAKURA!!!"  
  
I yelled in my mind as I once again was released from my mind. I heard footsteps come my way as I also heard the sound of a machine being lowered or turn off.  
  
"Ryou!"  
  
I heard Yugi (Yami) say as he helped me to a sitting position.  
  
"Where am I.?"  
  
I asked weakly as I saw my friends rush over to me.  
  
"Your with your friends now Ryou."  
  
Yugi (Yami) said. I then heard a new voice. A female it sounded like.  
  
"He doesn't look to good we better get him to a doctor."  
  
"Serenity's right."  
  
"So why don't we find Kaiba and have him land this thing!"  
  
"I agree.But first put him on my back so we can take him to his room."  
  
"Right."  
  
I was then lifted onto someone's back as I passed out into darkness. And there in my mind I searched for the Spirit that had protected me from harm.  
  
I remember Yugi telling me a week ago that Bakura is in Egypt with Yami. I now only wish that he is well.  
  
I think I'll now set my pen down and close my Journal and search for Bakura in my dreams.  
  
-Ryou Bakura-  
  
And so Ryou signed his name at the bottom of the paper and closed his journal. He sighed as he looked out his window by his bed. After a moment he sighed again and rested his Journal on his desk as he heard his father call him from down stairs.  
  
As Ryou left the room the Millennium Ring appeared on his bed glowing slightly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: "MUHAHAHAHA!!!! Cliff hanger!...and to think this is a one-shot.oh well! Sry if I didn't get the exact wording right from the Battle City Finals.so shoot me.any way R&R please!"  
  
Yugi: "I think its ok"  
  
Ryou: "but did she have to go so deep?"  
  
Yugi: "Ryou..she's like that.to get use to it!"  
  
Ryou: "fine..please R&R if u will" 


End file.
